Comenzando Nuestro Futuro
by Bel potter
Summary: Una de las tantas formas de cómo me imagino que Harry y Gynny volvieron a estar Juntos y algo más. Disclaimer: Todo Harry Potter le pertenece J.K. Rowling Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y _Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde el final de la guerra, poco a poco el mundo mágico volvía a la relativa normalidad que podía existir. Muchas familias seguían de luto, otras habían decidido avanzar.

Los Weasley estaban en medio de ambas, por un lado seguían extrañando a Fred y de vez en cuando se podían escuchar los llantos de la señora Weasley, o los gritos de George al despertarse de alguna pesadilla, nunca lo admitía, pero todos sabían que lo que veía George repetirse una y otra vez en sus sueños era la muerte de su gemelo. Sin embargo intentaban avanzar, no quedarse en el dolor.

Y todos sabían que Fred habría querido que vivieran, no simplemente existir en este mundo y ver pasar día tras día, si no que disfrutaran de cada segundo de cada día que la vida les ofreciera, tal y como había hecho él, y seguiría haciendo si estuviera vivo.

Harry luego de pasar los primeros dos meses viviendo con los Weasley, tiempo durante el cual habías varios elfos restaurando la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, cosa que casi hace poner el grito en el cielo a Hermione, por suerte Harry le aclaró que todos tenían todos los derechos de cualquier obrero humano, lo que consistía en sueldo para los que lo querían, horarios de comida y descanso y otras cosas que Harry pensó que aplacarían a su amiga.

Durante esos dos meses la misión más difícil y riesgosa que enfrentó Harry fue estar a solas más de un minuto con Ginny. Harry se avergonzaba un poco al reconocer que fue Ginny quien lo abordó un par de semanas después de la batalla de Hogwars, acababan de llegar a la Madriguera luego de pasar el día con Andrómeda y Teddy cuando Ginny agarró sorpresivamente a Harry e hizo que este entrara de improviso en su habitación. Harry sacó su varita de inmediato, pero la bajó al reconocer la cabellera pelirroja.

―¿Pero qué…? ― alcanzó a decir Harry sorprendido, antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por un beso casi violento de parte de Ginny. Le tomo solo una fracción de segundo corresponderle el beso con la misma intensidad, rodeándola con sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Había estado casi un año soñando con ese momento, necesitando sentir a Ginny pegada a su cuerpo y, aunque no se lo confesaría a ningún Weasley, excepto ella claro, deseaba mucho más que un beso, había tenido un año completo para crear fantasías en su cabeza, cada vez que no se atormentaba con las muertes, las reliquias, los horrocruxes o el propio Voldemort, usaba cada segundo de su día en pensar en Ginny, y lo que le gustaría hacer con ella.

Harry no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento se habían movido hasta la cama de la pelirroja, y ahora se hallaban acostados sobre ella aun besándose, con Harry encima. Ginny le quitó los lentes a Harry, para que no le estorbaran.

―¿Puedes verme? ― preguntó ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

―Sí ― respondió él, sin añadir que no era necesario verla con los ojos, ya tenía su imagen grabada en el cerebro, cada detalle de su perfecto rostro ―. ¿Pero qué significa esto?

―Nunca has sido muy bueno con las palabras ― dijo ella sonriendo ― y yo quería besarte ― Harry no supo que contestar a esto.

―Y no sabes cuánto deseaba hacerlo yo también.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, y sin decir una sola palabra se dieron cuenta de que ambos deseaban lo mismo, que no era necesario preguntar nada, todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más que evidente en los ojos de cada uno, lentamente volvieron a juntar sus labios y lenguas en un beso hambriento.

Aunque el beso era placentero ambos deseaban más, querían sentirse, lo necesitaban. Sentirse vivos, sentirse uno parte del otro. Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida, acariciándose y quitando los obstáculos entre ambas pieles, deseando sentir el calor del otro lo más cerca posible, durante unos segundos Ginny tomo conciencia de que estaba solo en ropa interior frente a Harry, pero no le importó, deseaba eso y deseaba a Harry, era lo suficientemente consiente del deseo que sentía por él, y sabía que era demasiado grande para ignorarlo, y aunque estaba nerviosa y casi asustada, no tenía intención de detenerse.

De un momento a otro Harry despego sus labios de la piel del estómago de Ginny, levantó la cabeza y la miró casi asustado.

―Ron ― susurró.

―Sabes Harry, decir el nombre de mi hermano en este momento es algo absolutamente mata pasiones ― dijo ella un poco malhumorada. Harry se rió un poco ante la cara de frustración de la pelirroja.

―No me refiero a eso ― le aclaró él besándole la punta de la nariz ―, sino a que quiero seguir viviendo muchos años, y estoy seguro de que si Ron o alguno de tus hermanos entra en este momento puedo despedirme de mi vida ― Ginny simplemente sonrió ―. Creo que mi varita cayó al suelo cuando entre, y no sé dónde dejaste mis lentes, ¿podrías recogerla tú? ― preguntó demasiado inocentemente, lo que hizo sospechar a Ginny pero aun así se puso de pie tal y como estaba, sin molestarse en cubrir su casi desnudez.

Lo que Ginny no sabía es que Harry sabía perfectamente donde estaban sus lentes, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de admirar el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que apenas ella se levantó él se puso los lentes, la observó mientras ella iba junto a la puerta donde había quedado olvidada su varita, tenía un conjunto de ropa interior azul pálido, que parecía resaltar el color de su cabello que caía como una cascada por su espalda, su cuerpo era perfecto y su temperatura subió un par de grados si eso era posible.

―Creí que no sabías donde estaban tus lentes ― dijo ella al voltearse luego de recoger la varita y encontrar a Harry observándola detenidamente, casi con reverencia. Él no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente sonrió un poco avergonzado. Ginny le entregó la varita, y él sin hacer ningún comentario puso varios encantamientos en la puerta, incluso algunos que había utilizado durante su tiempo como fugitivo, y luego dejó la varita en el mueble, al igual que sus lentes.

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la hizo volver a acostarse junto a él, y volvieron a acariciarse y besarse, hasta que las llamas de pasión entre ambos se recuperaron y aumentaron. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de ambos, los gemidos de placer Ginny y los leves gruñidos de Harry

Cuando Harry intentó desabrochar el sujetador, con los dedos temblorosos, se dio de bruces con una repentina torpeza, por lo que le fue imposible desabrocharlo, Ginny llevó sus manos a su espalda y lo hizo por él, sonriéndole cálidamente se lo quitó. Harry contuvo la respiración, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como la imagen frente a él, la piel sonrosada llena de pecas, los pequeños y perfectos pechos, sus ojos brillantes, su melena desparramada sobre la almohada enmarcándole el rostro.

―Eres perfecta ― le dijo antes de bajar su cabeza y aprisionar con sus labios uno de los peones de Ginny, mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, su sabor era irresistible. Su ego creció un poco al escuchar el gritito de placer que escapó de los labios de ella, siguió con su labor, guiándose más por instinto, besando, lamiendo e incluso mordisqueando la piel recientemente expuesta.

Ginny no quería ni podía quedarse quieta, por lo que mientras Harry besaba su cuerpo ella recorría cada parte de él que alcanzaba con sus manos. Sus brazos, su espalda, su cabello. En un momento Ginny creyó que no podría aguantar más aquella lenta tortura a la que la sometía Harry con sus caricias y besos, por lo que lo jaló del cabello y lo levantó hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y Harry aprovechó para acariciar las caderas y las torneadas piernas de Ginny, se sentía en el cielo, y en ese momento no le importó si entraban los cinco hermanos de Ginny, al menos moriría feliz.

Pero aún no era suficiente, aún deseaban más.

―Por favor Harry ― suplicó entrecortadamente Ginny, y ambos sabían qué era lo que pedía.

Sin apartar su mirada de la de ella Harry fue quitando lentamente la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la pelirroja, para luego quitar la de él mismo. Ginny no pudo aguantar la tentación de mirar hacia abajo, y tragó saliva, preguntándose si de verdad era posible que "eso" cupiera dentro de ella, quizás era cosa de magia, luego razonó que las mujeres muggles también lo hacían y ellas no usaban magia, el beso de Harry la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Harry se acomodó entre las piernas de ella sin dejar de besarla y cuando su miembro rozó la intimidad de ella soltaron sendos gemidos de placer, lentamente se fue introduciendo dentro de ella, parando cuando sintió la barrera de ella, sentía todo el cuerpo rígido, era casi doloroso mantenerse quieto y mantener el control, cuando todos sus instintos le gritaban que se moviera, pero sabía que sería doloroso para ella hiciera lo que hiciera, aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para disminuir el dolor al máximo. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, adivinando su conflicto y, aunque ella también estaba un poco rígida producto del leve dolor que sentía, le sonrió con todo el amor que sentía y asintió con la cabeza.

―Te amo ― dijo Harry antes de incrustarse de una estocada en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Ginny, "_Esto sí es el cielo" _pensó Harry antes de quedarse nuevamente estático, pudo escuchar el leve grito de dolor de Ginny, y sentía como las uñas de ella se le clavaban profundamente en la espalda. Segundos después Ginny se sintió lo suficientemente bien para moverse, y se dio cuenta de que ya no dolía, sino que era increíblemente placentero. Harry interpretó ese movimiento como un consentimiento para poder moverse él mismo, lentamente iniciaron un vaivén con sus caderas que paulatinamente se fue acelerando, los gemidos aumentaron de volumen hasta que finalmente acabaron llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre de su amante.

Harry calló exhausto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny, ambos estaban agotados y cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Tras un par de minutos Harry reunió suficientes fuerzas para quitarse de encima de ella. Ambos gimieron cuando sacó su miembro del interior de Ginny, y se recostó a su lado.

Ginny los cubrió a los dos con las sabanas, y Harry la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, aún demasiado maravillado para creer que todo había sido real.

―Supongo que esto significa que vuelves a ser mi novia ― dijo Harry, Ginny se rió y lo golpeó en el hombro antes de volver a besarlo.

Desde aquella tarde que prácticamente no habían podido estar juntos nuevamente, Harry pensaba de vez en cuando que no habían pensado bien las cosas y que quizás no debieron haber contado esa misma noche que volvían a estar juntos, pues desde entonces parecía que siempre había uno de sus hermanos cerca para interrumpirlos apenas comenzaban a besarse, cosa que durante esos dos meses sacó de quicio tanto a Harry como a Ginny.

Una semana después de que se mudara al número 12 de Grimhaul Place, que ya podía considerarse un lugar habitable e incluso cálido, Kingsley Shacklebolt se presentó en su puerta para decirle que tanto a él como a Ron y Hermione no tenían necesidad de terminar sus estudios mágicos en Hogwars, y que si lo deseaban podían entrar el siguiente mes en la escuela de aurores o cualquier departamento que quisieran.

Harry quedó sorprendido, y luego de meditarlo durante toda la noche decidió que aunque quisiera no sería capaz de volver al colegio, lo atormentarían demasiados recuerdo y aunque estaba seguro de que muchos otros tenían el mismo problema que él, en especial aquellos que participaron en la guerra, él simplemente quería vivir en paz, disfrutar de la vida sin Voldemort que había costado tan caro.

Al día siguiente lo conversó con Ginny y, aunque se mostró un poco triste al saber que no estarían juntos en Hogwars, ella lo apoyó completamente en su decisión, haciéndole saber que ella estaría con él fuera cual fuera su decisión. Juntos fueron al ministerio de magia a decirle a Kingsley de que al menos él no regresaría a Hogwars y que deseaba unirse al cuerpo de aurores. En cuanto a sus amigos, no conocía sus decisiones, pues a pesar de también haber recibido la oferta, tácitamente los tres decidieron no compartir la noticia con los otros hasta que los tres hubieran decidido, era de cierta manera una forma de evitar que las decisiones de uno influenciaran las del otro.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses, desde que Harry se había mudado a Grimhaul Place, Ginny pasaba todo el tiempo posible en casa de él, y aunque al principio siempre aparecía alguno de los hermanos de Ginny en una visita sorpresiva, estos dejaron de aparecer cuando Ginny perdió la paciencia y terminó gritándole a Ron que no fuera cara dura, pues ella lo había encontrado con Hermione en la cama, y aunque esa era una información que Harry no quería conocer, valió la pena sólo por ver la cara de Ron, en cuanto al resto desapareció apenas Ginny le echó uno de sus famosos mocomurciélagos a Charlie, siendo que él junto a Bill eran sus hermanos favoritos, el resto no quería ni imaginar lo que les haría a ellos.

Desde entonces habían aprovechado cada segundo que compartían, más ahora que sabían que tendrían que separarse hasta navidad, que Harry ya había prometido pasar en la Madriguera. Finalmente el colegio Hogwars de Magia y Hechicería estaba lo suficientemente listo para volver a recibir a sus estudiantes, días antes habían llegado las lechuzas informando del reinicio de clases.

Dos días antes del regreso a clases Harry preparó una cena para ellos dos, aunque sabía que Ginny cocinaba mucho mejor que él, quería hacer algo especial.

―¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó la chica gratamente sorprendida al encontrar la mesa lista y sentir el aroma de la cena.

―Un pequeño detalle para la mujer que amo ― le dijo Harry abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello. Ella se giró y lo besó en los labios ―. ¿Nos sentamos?

La cena transcurrió agradablemente, charlaron de todo un poco, de los Weasley y los celos de hermanos, del regreso a Hogwars, del entrenamiento de Harry que cada vez era más duro al parecer de Ginny pero que a Harry parecía encantarle e incluso hacérsele fácil, y no cabía duda de que Kingsley estaba orgulloso, pues no perdía ocación de alabar a Harry, poniéndolo incómodo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

―Será extraño volver a Hogwars después de todo lo que pasó en mayo ― dijo Ginny cuando iban a comenzar con los postres, aún no se acostumbraba que estaría en último año y que su amigo Colin ya no estaba ―. Tienes que escribirme todos los días Harry ― dijo tratando de sacarse los malos recuerdos, aunque hablaba en serio ―, el año pasado casi me vuelvo loca al no escuchar noticias de ti, llegó a agradarme el hecho de que fueras el "indeseable n°1"

―¿Cómo es eso? ― preguntó confundido.

―Sabía que el ministerio y los mortífagos te buscaban, y eso me preocupaba muchísimo ― aclaró rápidamente, pero eso también me aseguraba que si te capturaban o te mataban iba a ser primera plana en el profeta. Además ― añadió sonriendo ― el que fueras un indeseable me aseguraba que ninguna chica se te acercara.

Luego de unos segundos Harry soltó una carcajada. Sólo Ginny era capaz de verle un lado positivo a su situación.

―En mi caso era parecido, sólo que mi única forma de saber de ti era a través del mapa de merodeador ― Ginny conocía casi todos sus secretos y sus aventuras, los últimos meses habían conversado un montón y Ginny no descansó hasta sonsacarle casi todo lo que había sucedido durante su año de ausencia ―, era frustrante, y más aún cuando te veía acompañada de un chico, siempre me preguntaba si me habías cambiado por esa mancha, mal que mal eras libre.

―Te amo desde los once años, sabía y sé que me amas, no iba a salir con nadie, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ― dijo ella sonriendo. Esta conversación la habían tenido muchas veces, pero aún la repetían, quizás inconscientemente trataban de convencerse que todo era real, y decir sus miedo y escuchar los del otro lo hacía más real.

Luego de acabada la cena y que Ginny realizara un hechizo para lavar la loza sucia, ella era mucho mejor que Harry en ese tipo de encantamientos, se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, que habían encendido mediante magia, puesto que ya comenzaba a hacer frío. Ginny se acomodó en las piernas de su novio y lo rodeó por el cuello. Estuvieron unos minutos besándose, aprovechando las últimas horas juntos, pues ella debía volver a su casa a las diez de la noche, y ya eran las ocho y media.

―Prométeme que no te vas a interesar en ningún compañero ― dijo Harry seriamente, Ginny rió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio y bufó.

―Por favor, Harry, conozco a los chicos desde que entré a Hogwars y te aseguro de que ninguno me interesa ― pero Harry seguía mirándola así que agregó ―, está bien, te lo prometo. Aunque la que debería estar preocupada soy yo ― dijo envarándose de pronto ― eres tú el famoso Harry Potter que derrotó a Voldemort, el que estará rodeado de bellas aurores en entrenamiento y que tendrá una novia a kilómetros de distancia, ¿cómo sabré si te interesas en alguna? ― dijo un poco preocupada, confiaba en él, pero sabía, por la maldita revista Corazón de Bruja, que Harry era de los solteros más cotizados, aunque él había aclarado en su primera y única entrevista, que tenía novia, cosa que, según dijo dicha revista, había roto muchos corazones.

―En eso no hay problema, de partida tienes a Ron que te puede informar ― Ron había decidido no volver a Hogwars para ayudar a George con la tienda de bromas ―, y yo no soy tan estúpido como para cambiarte por alguien más. Para mí tú eres perfecta, con tu mal genio y todo, eres perfecta y no te cambiaría ni a ti ni nada de ti ― dijo Harry y luego la besó profundamente, al separarse la observó durante unos instantes y luego sonrió de manera extraña ―. Ven conmigo ― dijo de pronto, separando a Ginny de sus rodillas y parándose él para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Una vez ahí hizo que ella cerrara los ojos mientras él buscaba en el cajón escondido de su velador.

―Esto es algo que no estaba seguro de hacer en este momento ― dijo él una vez frente a ella ―. Abre los ojos ― Ginny abrió sus ojos y miró a Harry, pero él no la miraba a ella, sino a una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul medianoche que tenía en las manos. Al ver la cajita Ginny contuvo el aliento, no podía ser lo que ella pensaba ¿Verdad? Harry levantó la vista y sonrió ―. Puede que te parezca extraño y precipitado, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no importa qué pase ni cuánto tiempo pasemos separados, eres la mujer perfecta para mí, y sé que no podría amar a nadie más aunque lo intentara, no al menos como te amo a ti ― le ofreció la cajita a Ginny que la recibió con manos temblorosas y la abrió lentamente, dentro de la caja había un precioso anillo de compromiso, levantó la mirada con los ojos brillantes ―. Sé que esta no es la forma más romántica de pedírtelo pero, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Ginny sintió que explotaría de felicidad, él podía tener razón y no ser lo más romántico, pero era tan… Harry, tan espontaneo, que lo hacía perfecto.

―Sí ― susurró Ginny, y luego lo dijo más alto, hasta que lo terminó repitiendo a gritos mientras Harry la abrazaba y la giraba en volandas.

Cuando Ginny estaba sola en su habitación de la madriguera, contemplando una vez más el anillo que le regalara Harry, no creía que fuera capaz de aguantar tanta emoción.

Tras hablarlo con Harry habían decidido no contarle a nadie sobre su compromiso, sabían que la señora Weasley enloquecería, no estaban seguros si de espanto o de gusto, pero de todas formas enloquecería, y contárselo a Ron equivalía a pelea y que se lo contara a todo el mundo y contárselo a Hermione era como decírselo a Ron pues ella se lo contaría a él. Por lo que prefirieron mantenerlo entre ellos dos hasta que Ginny terminara Hogwars, luego lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos.

Harry también le había regalado una fina cadena de plata para que colgara el anillo. Ya que no lo podía llevar puesto por razones obvias, al menos lo podría tener con ella siempre.

Esa noche ambos durmieron mejor de lo que habían dormido en meses, soñando con el futuro que tendrían, un futuro en el que estarían juntos como una familia, y sabían, sin lugar a dudas, de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos seguirían juntos.

Harry fue dos días después a despedirla al andén 9 y ¾, y aunque era un poco incómodo debido a todas las miradas que recibía y a los cuchicheos que parecían seguirlo, nada evitó que él estuviera todo el tiempo sosteniéndole la mano, o que la besara justo antes de que sonara el silbato de partida. Cuando Ginny asomó la cabeza para despedirse del resto de su familia, ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, teniendo plena conciencia del anillo que se escondía ella tras una bufanda. Y del secreto que compartían y los unía, secreto que planeaban compartir sólo entre ellos, al menos durante el siguiente año escolar.

Y así Ginny volvió a terminar sus estudios mientras Harry seguía con sus estudios de Auror, ambos siempre teniendo presente esa promesa, aquel compromiso que les daba esperanza en un futuro, y que de cierta forma los hacía anhelarse un poco más cada día, deseando estar pronto con el ser amado.

* * *

Algun comentario?


End file.
